customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
100th Episode of Barney
���� �� ��We've Having of Big Party. & It's All For "YOU".''�� ���� �� ''-Barney 100th Episode of Barney & Friends and the Talent Treasure Award Celebration is the 21st episode of Barney & Friends from the Sixth Season to be marked as the special. This means the series reached 100 episodes for celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary as the previous episode and video was the 100th episode to air and the video original released on April 11, 2000. Throwbacks The Places We've Been * The Laughs We've Had * The Things We've Learned * The Clues We've Found * The Songs We've Sung * All Episodes Thrown Back # Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Jacqueline Bergner/Joan Jenkins, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Michele Rene/Juli Erickson, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Barney Understudy (Dari Hays) *BJ & Baby Bop Understudy (Michelle McCarel) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Darnell (Devante Warren) *Kevin (Sullivan McCormick) *Grammy Phillips (Allyn Carnell) *Grandpa Phillips (Bill Flynn) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Sam Williamson) *Little Dog (Boomer) *The Wolf (Sonny Franks) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Joe Ferguson (as himself) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Becky (Haley Ralph) *Terri Garr *Melissa Gilbert *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) *Choir Master (Larry Haron) *Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ *Margo *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *Mr. Sign (David Voss) *The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) *Knights in Shining Armor *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) Songs #100 Days, 100 Shows! #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) #The Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?/The Alphabet Zoo) #Painting the Shapes (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #There Are Seven Days In A Week (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Hava Nagila (Scene Taken from: A World of Music) #BINGO (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #De Colores (Scene Taken from: A World of Music) #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Looby Loo (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #Go Round and Round the Village (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #Our Friend Barney Had A Band (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Three Little Monkeys (Scene Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #Just Imagine (Reprise) (Scene Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) #The Sister Song (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from: Caring Means Sharing) #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Puttin' On A Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Laugh With Me! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Snackin' On Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #Yankee Doodle (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Super Singing Circus") #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "Try It, You'll Like It!") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Count Me In!") #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Scene Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Stick with Imagination!") #How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") #The Muffin Man (Scene Taken from: "Five Kinds of Fun!") #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") #Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) #Everybody Needs a Nap (Scene Taken from: " #Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) #Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) #Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) #Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine Love, Barney) #A Tisket, A Tasket (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Fun & Games") #Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop (Scene Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #The Land of Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Round and Round We Go"/"Up We Go!") #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Carnival of Numbers (Taken from: "Barney's Fun & Games") #Silly Sounds (Secen Taken from: "Barney's Fun & Games") #Roll Over (Scene Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees"/"Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Jungle Adventure (Safari Version) (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains//Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #I Put a Smile On (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #I Love You Goof *Even though they already met in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney reintroduces Kim and Tosha to each other. It might be because they never met or Barney Probably doesn't remember them together in that Video. Trivia *The Barney costume in "You Can Do It!". *The Barney voice from "Grandparents are Grand". *In "The Songs We've Sang" throwback, a clip of this Season's upcoming episode "Barney's Round and Round We Go" can be seen before it aired on PBS and was then in the Sneak Peek as well as other episodes video. *The music clip in the credits is heard from "Sing & Dance With Barney". *Min's onscreen for this video. *At the end of the party, the closing credits music from the Season Three long episode Blue's Big Musical can be heard briefly. *This special was included in the special features on the "Get to Know Joe!" DVD. **On that release, the Barney & Friends logo (With Copyright 2000 All Right Reversed info) was added after the PBS PTV P-Pals logo. **This also occurs at the end of "The Big Book About Us," also on that DVD. *Steve doesn't even sing We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues in any of the clips from previous episodes. *This episode is actually the 103rd episode if you count Blue's School and Something To Do Blue as Season 4 episodes despite airing on TV years later. *This also occurs at the end of "The Little Book About Us," also on that DVD. *Steve doesn't even sing in any of the clips from previous episodes. *This episode is actually the 103rd episode if you count as Season 6 episodes despite airing on TV years later. *This is the only episode where the Barney Theme Songs was not featured. *This is the third episode not to feature the end credits with a white background, they're featured with a red background, the first episode was Barney in Concert, the second video was the Season Three's long episode Kids for Character. *This is the third episode Baby Bop does not play with her ball after the end credits before the book closes. *Barney hopes the show would go on for 1,000 episodes, but it never happened, since the series ended in 2002 with a grand total of 142 episodes. *Scenes of upcoming video of this season are seen here in throwbacks. *The instrumental tune for Season 3's version of I Love You should've been included in the closing credits. *This is the first ever created for'' Barney & Friends''. *In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, a clip from the previous season finale episode "You Are Special" shows Joe holding up the cassette tape that makes a ringing sound (Replaced with a bike horn honking sound,) and the pawprint was on the sound waves. *In "The Places We've Been" throwback, the instrumental version of the Glasses song from the Season Three finale episode Up We Go! was heard. *In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, the instrumental version of "Things I Love to Do" from the audio version of the Season Three episode It Raining, It's Pouring... was heard. *When Periwinkle said "They're here," captions said "They's here" twice, but he said it once. *In "The Things We've Learned" throwback, the instrumental version of "We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be" from the long video of "Sing & Dance with Barney" was heard. *When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, captions said "(crowd applausing)". *This video does not include playing in this episode. *BJ is the first character to start the special episode video. **Also, this is his first time to go through the door flap. *Clips were shown on various montage videos from seasons one-six. *This special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Barney franchise *The another time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. *Kim wore the same shirt in First Things First!. *When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, captions said "(crowd applausing)". *Stephen wears the same shirt in Aunt Rachel Is Here!. *Jason is the same age as the kids' section generation. *Linda wore the same shirt and overalls in What's in a Name?. *Stephen appeared with Min and Jason for the 2nd time. The 1st time was on Barney's Talent Show. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *This is the first time Michael and Jason appear together. *This is the another time Michael and BJ appear together. The first time being Stop, Look and Be Safe!. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *This is the second time Stephen appeared with Min and Jason. The first time was on Barney's Talent Show. Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:No Goodbye Category:1997 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:No Playing Category:Right There What Story Does Blue Want to Play?